Résistance
by princessed
Summary: A l'école des sorciers, pendant le tome 7, la résistance s'organise.


Oneshot. A l'école des sorciers, pendant le tome 7, la résistance s'organise.

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, pas à moi. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fic.

_Résistance_

La botanique avait toujours été la matière préférée de Neville mais depuis le début de l'année, même l'ambiance tranquille des serres ne parvenait pas à le mettre de bonne humeur. Il faisait semblant d'écouter Mme Chourave leur énumérer les propriétés du xylomane sauvage d'Amérique mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ceux qu'on ne voyait plus : Harry, Ron, tous ceux qui avaient des parents moldus… Par moments, il se sentait mort d'inquiétude à l'idée qu'il pouvait leur arriver n'importe quoi et par moments, il les enviait presque de ne pas aller en classe, où l'ambiance était devenue insupportable.

Il sursauta quand leur professeur annonça que le cours était terminé. Cependant, elle les retint. « Monsieur Carrow, que nous apprécions tous », dit-elle d'une voix chargée d'ironie, « est fou de rage. Il est persuadé que l'un ou plusieurs d'entre vous ont aidé la Serdaigle Mary Ellen Stones à quitter Poudlard. Il m'a demandé de trouver le ou les responsables et, s'il appartient à ma maison, de le punir sévèrement. »

Plusieurs élèves pouffèrent de rire, sous le regard amusé de Mme Chourave. En fait, elle était fière d'eux. Tout ce que les Carrows reprochaient à Mary Ellen, une élève de deuxième année, c'était d'avoir une arrière-arrière-grand-mère sirène, ce qui se traduisait par des cheveux verdâtres et rien d'autre. Elle n'avait jamais fait de mal à une mouche. Cependant, elle était assez vite devenue l'une des cibles préférées des Serpentards, qui estimaient qu'une ancêtre non humaine, c'était aussi grave que des parents moldus. Quelques semaines plus tôt, elle avait craint pour sa sécurité et avait demandé conseil à Neville et à sa bande, qui lui avaient enjoint de quitter l'école au plus vite. Apparemment, le choix avait été judicieux.

« Je répète », dit encore une fois la professeur. « L'un de vous veut-il se dénoncer ? » Elle manqua visiblement d'éclater de rire en voyant leurs sourires cachés. « Bien ! Je vais donc punir l'un de vous au hasard. Ernie McMillan, vous viendrez ici ce soit pour tailler le Tagara blanc. »

La plupart des élèves ouvrirent les yeux ronds mais Neville faillit applaudir. Il fit signe à Ernie après que tout le monde ait rangé ses affaires. « Le Tagara blanc, c'est un arbuste qui n'a pratiquement pas besoin d'être taillé », expliqua-t-il. « En dissolvant ses feuilles dans de l'eau sucrée, on obtient une lotion cicatrisante. Elle vient de nous donner une récompense ! »

Son camarade pouffa de rire. « M'étonne pas d'elle ! t'en aura bien besoin », ajouta-t-il en regardant les bleus qui noircissaient le visage de Neville.

« Ouais. Je regrette l'époque à laquelle les profs n'avaient pas le droit de nous toucher pendant les heures de colle. »

En se dirigeant vers le réfectoire, Neville se fit la réflexion que ses rapports avec les profs avaient effectivement bien changé. S'il détestait toujours autant Rogue, il pouvait maintenant se comporter d'égal à égal avec les autres enseignants, ou presque. McGonagall, Flitwick et les autres fermaient les yeux devant leur petite rébellion, se contentant de les exhorter à la prudence. Quand les Carrows leur demandaient de les punir pour « mauvais comportement », ils inventaient des punitions qui n'en étaient pas. Monsieur Flitwick leur faisait balayer une salle de cours où il laissait traîner un gadget utile, par exemple, ou Mme McGonagall leur demandait d'aller aider les elfes de maison en cuisine.

La corvée de cuisine était devenue la « punition » préférée de Neville. Les elfes, qui aimaient mieux travailler seuls, le faisaient simplement asseoir sur une chaise pendant une demi-heure. Si l'élève puni avait de la chance, il pouvait croiser Dobby et lui demander gentiment un service ou deux en échange de quelques paires de chaussettes. Dobby, qui se réjouissait toujours de pouvoir aider un ami de Harry, avait ainsi espionné les Carrow et les Serpentard plus d'une fois et leur avait ramené pas mal de renseignements utiles.

Evidemment, Rogue ne savait pas qu'un elfe libre travaillait dans l'école, il ne l'aurait sans doute pas admis. C'était Mme McGonagall qui se chargeait maintenant de la rémunération de Dobby. L'ambiance dans les quartiers des elfes était, selon lui, devenue « pourrie ». Dobby était le seul à l'avouer à voix haute mais travailler pour Dumbledore, même sans salaire et sans vacances, s'avérait bien plus agréable et plus motivant que travailler pour Rogue.

Comme tous les jours, le repas de midi se déroula dans le silence. Balayant les tables du regard, Neville croisa les regards de plusieurs résistants, qui sourirent ou hochèrent la tête en signe de sympathie. Le nouveau leader de Gryffondor nota que certains arboraient de vilaines traces de coups et pensa avec gratitude aux feuilles de tagara blanc de Mme Chourave. Ginny lui fit signe de s'asseoir. « Ça va comment ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Pourrait aller plus mal. Apparemment, la petite sirène a rejoint l'océan », répondit-il en pensant à Mary Ellen.

« Génial. Il y a de la lavande en bonne santé dans les pays protégés », répondit Ginny. Neville comprit qu'elle faisait allusion à Lavande Brown, qui s'était enfuie avec ses parents moldus à l'étranger pour échapper au ministère. Donc, elle allait bien.

« Tant mieux », dit-il. « Des nouvelles du balafré ? » (Harry)

« Il y a des rumeurs comme quoi il serait toujours en cavale avec l'intello (Hermione). Je suis sûre qu'il est en train de trouver un moyen de nous sauver », murmura Ginny avec un petit sourire. Son frère Ron lui avait peut-être menti mais elle se doutait qu'il n'était en fait pas du tout malade, que c'était la goule de la famille qui avait pris sa place dans son lit. La façon dont Ron voulait la surprotéger l'agaçait un peu mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir attendrie.

Le reste du repas se déroula en silence. A la fin, certains élèves se rendirent dans la bibliothèque pour étudier, d'autres sortirent pour aller faire un tour pendant la pause de midi. Neville remarqua Crabbe et Goyle qui s'acharnaient sur un élève de première année et son cœur se serra. Il s'approcha à grands pas mais Luna l'avait devancé. « Oh… ne fais pas ça ! » dit-elle à l'adresse de Goyle en lui attrapant le bras. « Ça ne risque pas de marcher, il y a un coucournier géant sur ta baguette ! »

Un autre élève se serait méfié mais Goyle donnait un nouveau sens au mot « bêtise ». Naïvement, il demanda : « un quoi ? » à Luna, qui fit mine de lui prendre sa baguette. Goyle eut un mouvement de recul, trébucha et s'étala sur Crabbe. Neville en profita pour tirer le première année par le bras et tous deux s'enfuirent en courant, tandis que Luna partait calmement, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » s'enquit Neville.

« Je sais pas », bégaya le petit. « J'ai dit… j'ai dit que le cinéma moldu, c'est cool. Mon papa m'y a emmené, une fois. On dirait que… »

Neville soupira. « Ecoute, petit. Si tu étais venu ici une autre année, le fait de parler de cinéma moldu, de sport moldu, de musique moldue ou de n'importe quoi moldu ne poserait aucun problème. Mais maintenant, c'est différent. Je crois que ton papa aimerait te voir rentrer chez toi en un seul morceau. Laisse faire les grands et essaie de te tenir tranquille pendant que Crabbe et Goyle sont dans le coin. Bêtes comme ils sont, ils t'oublieront vite. »

Le garçon hocha la tête. « Vous êtes Neville Longdubat ? » s'enquit-il à brûle-pourpoint.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Je pourrais avoir un autographe ? »

Neville faillit s'écrouler. Quand il avait l'âge de ce gamin, tout le monde le traitait de haut et voilà qu'on lui demandait des autographes ! « Non. Je suis un élève, pas un chanteur de rock ! File, les cours vont bientôt reprendre. » Et il regarda l'enfant retourner dans le château en courant. Luna, qui venait d'arriver sans qu'il l'entende, le poussa du coude et ils échangèrent un petit sourire.

Son sourire s'effaça quand il atteignit la porte du cours d'Alecto Carrow. Parvati, Seamus, Pansy Parkingson, Crabbe et Goyle attendaient dans le couloir car ce cours était commun avec les Serpentard. Parvati avait sa tête des mauvais jours. « Notre ancienne prof était géniale », murmura-t-elle à l'adresse des autres Gryffondor. « Elle nous apprenait des trucs vraiment utiles : faire la différence entre les sports moldus, envoyer un message par la poste, appeler le Samu en cas d'accident… »

« Appeler Sam qui ? » s'étonna Neville.

« Le Samu, le groupe médical d'urgence des moldus. Quand on voit un accident de la route, par exemple, on appelle un numéro de téléphone et une voiture blanche arrive pour emmener les moldus à l'hôpital. Ça, c'était bon à savoir. »

« Je dirais plutôt que cela n'a aucune utilité », énonça Mme Carrow d'un ton glacial. Elle venait d'arriver sans que personne ne l'entende. « Si un moldu s'est montré assez bête pour avoir un accident, on n'a qu'à le laisser crever, cela en fera déjà un de moins. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor. »

Les Serpentard ricanèrent. Parvati, Neville et les autres grincèrent des dents mais ne répliquèrent pas : il valait mieux éviter les conflits dès le début du cours. Tout le monde entra en classe et on s'installa, les Serpentard d'un côté et les Gryffondor de l'autre. Alecto ramassa un devoir, fit la moue en voyant l'aspect de certaines et commença son cours.

Pendant les dix premières minutes, Neville s'efforça de penser à des choses agréables pour contrebalancer le sentiment de colère qui le gagnait. Tandis qu'Alecto énumérait tous les grands sorciers au sang pur et tous les malades mentaux sang-mêlé ou enfants de moldus de l'histoire, il essayait de s'imaginer qu'il se trouvait dans le jardin de sa grand-mère, occupé à soigner ses plantes préférées. Cependant, ces pensées agréables n'arrivaient pas à le calmer et la rage le gagnait progressivement. Carrow finit par énoncer qu'il était « absurde pour un sorcier, quel qu'il soit, de s'accoupler avec un moldu », et Neville entendit Seamus couper la parole à la prof.

« Mon père est moldu, madame », dit-il d'une voix entrecoupée.

« Je devine que personne n'est parfait », répondit-elle d'un ton parfaitement égal. « Ce n'est pas de votre faute si votre mère a commis l'erreur de s'unir avec un être inférieur. »

Seamus hurla : « Ils se sont mariés parce qu'ils s'aiment ! Ça vous énerve parce que vous, personne ne vous aime ? »

Les Gryffondor retinrent leur souffle. Une pareille audace ne pouvait qu'attirer des ennuis au pauvre Seamus. Sous les huées des Serpentard et les regards compatissant des Gryffondor, le jeune homme se leva et marcha vers la porte. Alecto le retint. « Non, vous méritez d'être puni sur-le-champ, pas par Mme McGonagall. Patil, faites mal à ce garnement. »

Parvati acquiesça, cligna de l'œil et braqua sa baguette vers son ami. « Endoloris », dit-elle en feignant la colère tandis que Seamus faisait semblant de se tordre de douleur. Pas dupe du tout, Alecto lui arracha sa baguette des mains.

« J'ai dit de lui faire mal, pas de faire semblant ! Crabbe, montrez-lui comment on s'y prend. »

Le gros imbécile s'avança, un sourire goguenard sur le visage, et braqua sa baguette vers Seamus. Neville serra les poings en voyant son ami se tordre de douleur, cette fois-ci pour de vrai. A côté de lui, Parvati ne put retenir une larme.

« Il a eu son compte » finit par laisser tomber Alecto. Etendu à terre, Seamus ne bougeait plus et pendant une fraction de seconde, Neville se demanda s'il n'était pas mort. « Patil, emmenez-moi ce sang impur à l'infirmerie. »

Parvati acquiesça et passa un bras sous les épaules de son ami, qu'elle traîna pratiquement hors de la salle. Sans réfléchir, Neville les suivit. Tout plutôt que de rester en cours une seconde de plus.

« Longdubat, je dirai à Mme McGonagall que vous méritez vous aussi une heure de colle ! » hurla pratiquement Mme Carrow. Neville se réjouit intérieurement. Ces derniers temps, une heure de colle valait parfois mieux qu'une heure de cours.

_La fin…_


End file.
